


Lessons

by EarpingHaught81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Grinding, Orgasm, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpingHaught81/pseuds/EarpingHaught81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp has chosen her moment and it's Haught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie and Mandy ya'll mah crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amie+and+Mandy+ya%27ll+mah+crew).



> I've written some fics for another fandom and then Wynonna Earp literally took over my life. And of course WayHaught owns my ass now. This is just my take on how their first time would go. No major plot involved here just a moment in time shared between two people. I've shared it with my Earp crew and they seemed to like it ;) So now I share with all. If ya dig it leave me Points I like Points.

 

Nicole’s mind turned into one giant incoherent mess the second she turned her back on the tiny brunette. This was just supposed to be a friendly massage. She had mentioned being stressed out and Waverly had kindly offered to help. The words rang through her head with distinct clarity. She had said she was very good at relieving stress. She knew it was meant innocently enough and she had the utmost respect for Waverly Earp but she was still a woman who had needs. And the only woman she wanted to fulfill them was currently moving her thumbs in tiny circles on her shoulders.

“Take this off.” She breathed into her ear as she tugged on the sweater. “It’s a bit bulky and I can’t work out those kinks through it.”

Waverly had no idea what she was doing but she was doing it anyway. She could feel her heart beating wildly out of control as the garment slid over Nicole’s head and her hands started to tremble. It was the first time she would get to touch her in any way other than friendly hugs or simple every day interactions. A way that caused fire to flow through her veins and forced her to take cold showers on a daily basis. Slowly she reached out running her fingers slowly up Nicole’s arm and she heard a sharp intake of breath and her own seized in her throat. She moved higher brushing red locks aside and she ached to replace her hands with her lips, to feel warm skin as her tongue tasted every inch of her. Fingertips grazed softly across the expanse of skin and she flattened her hand running it up her spine and before her brain could register what was happening her hand had moved around to cup a full breast.

“Holy fuck.” Her eyes shot open in surprise and her body arched causing her head to fall back onto Waverly’s shoulder. The shock of that hand in such an intimate place was enough to send her mind reeling and she struggled to keep up with what was going on. “Wave…Waverly.” She managed to get out through labored breathing. “I need…”

“What do you need baby?” It was the first time she had ever heard Nicole use that word and she found herself more turned on than she thought should be legal. “Tell me, I’ll do anything you want.” 

“I need…oh god.” She shuttered when she felt lips attach themselves possessively to her neck. “I don’t want…want you to stop but I need…”

Waverly tried to get her raging hormones under control and slowly removed her hand from its current location. “You need to talk, yeah that might be a good idea because that kind of escalated quickly sorry.”

Nicole chuckled. “I’m not exactly complainin’ about it but you have to see this from my point of view. You just went from straight to busting down the closet door in about two point five seconds.”

“Well if it helps my dreams have been out of the closet for a lot longer.” She sighed, moving to sit against the arm of the couch. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long I guess I just got a little carried away.”

Nicole spun to face her and smiled. “Again, not complainin’ but the last time I checked you were hot and heavy with Champ.”

“There is no hot and there is no heavy with Champ. I broke up with him?” There was an unsure question in her voice but it was met with a soft smile and dazzling dimples.

“I won’t say I’m sorry to hear that because I’m not but I need to know why now, what changed?”

She shrugged slightly. “I did, I finally know who I am.”

“And who are you Waverly Earp?” She tried to catch her eyes which were looking everywhere but at her.

“I’m a girl who’s in love with someone who also happens to be a girl. So I think that officially makes me gay.” She met her eyes with a smirk. “Do I get a parade?”

Nicole threw her head back laughing. “If you want a parade I can make that happen I’m a Sheriff’s deputy and Nedley likes me.”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah Waverly?”

“I love you.” She smiled brightly.

Nicole’s head dipped to the side and she smiled as she watched Waverly’s face light up with the words. “I love you too Waverly Earp.”

“So, is there like a secret handshake to induct me into the club or maybe a special member’s only gift for joining?”

She laughed again. “No but would you settle for a girlfriend?”

“Well I guess that would do but I was kind of hoping for a three speed blender.”

“Oh my god what am I going to do with you?” She shook her head.

“Love me until we’re old and senile?” 

“I think I can manage that one.” She considered her next words before throwing caution to the wind. “So, uh…” She cleared her throat. “Was it like you thought it would be?”

“What, you mean…” She held her hands up and made a squishing motion. “Yeah has anyone told you those things are amazing? I mean, wow. I could become seriously addicted.”

Nicole fell face first into the cushions. “I can’t believe you just said that.” She squeaked feeling her face burn.

“You know I got to touch yours I think it’s only fair you get to touch mine. I figure it’s a win win situation for both of us.”

Nicole raised her head just enough to peek at Waverly. “Umm…”

“Hey my eyes are up here.” She pointed to her face laughing. “But I’m being serious and just to make it fair.” She pushed away from the arm pulling her top over her head and waited. “Or you could just stare at them.” She smirked.

“Who are you and what have you done with Waverly?”

She moved to mirror Nicole’s position so they would be eye to eye. “I finally stopped trying to be what I thought everyone else expected me to be. I want this Nicole more than I’ve ever wanted anything. I can’t promise you that it will always go smoothly but I can promise you that when things get a little bumpy I won’t run. I mean look at me, neither one of us is wearing a shirt and I’m not the least bit uncomfortable with it, I say that’s progress.”

“Well you do have a point there.”

“Actually I have two at the moment.” She smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

Her face started burning all over again. “I have never seen you act or talk like this before.”

“You aren’t the only one surprised by it I guess it’s part of the new me. Fun, flirty, kinda dirty Waverly.” 

“I think I’m really going to like her.”

“I think I am too now touch my boobs.” She sat up. 

Nicole sat up with her. “Kind of bossy too.” She laughed.

“Oh for Pete’s sake.” She sighed and threw herself on top of Nicole. “Touch ‘em, do it, now.” She tried to catch flailing arms.

Nicole couldn’t stop laughing long enough to do as she was told. “You’re insane.”

“Yeah well you love me so what does that say about you?” She continued to attempt to get Nicole’s hands where she wanted them.

“That clearly I was dropped on my head repeatedly as a baby.” 

“Give me your hands.” 

“These hands?” She waved them above her head. 

“Give ‘em here.” She reached up to grab them and felt teeth nip. “Oh my god did you just bite my boob?” She stared down in complete disbelief. “Why Nicole Haught who knew you had that in you?”

“Oh my dear Waverly there are a few things you have yet to learn about me. Nicole 101 starts now.” She purred. 

“Holy…holy shit.” She breathed staring down into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. “Teach me.” She closed the distance capturing a warm mouth with her own. She felt Nicole’s arm wrap around her waist and before she could comprehend what was happening she found herself pinned beneath the redhead. “How the hell?”

“Lesson number one, I’m stronger than I look.” She dove into Waverly’s neck.

“None of those online courses I took were like this. What’s number two?” She arched giving Nicole better access.

“I’m a better magician than David Copperfield.” She held her arm out and dangling from her fingertips was Waverly’s bra. 

She looked down at herself and found that she was indeed now braless. “How did you do that?” she looked back up into amused eyes.

“Nuh uh a magician never reveals her secrets.”

“Smart, funny, sexy as hell and with nimble fingers, how did I get so lucky?”

“Oh you haven’t seen lucky yet I’m just gettin’ started….” She captured Waverly’s lips in a searing kiss. “We’re gonna to need more room if I’m gonna teach you properly.” She pulled the tiny woman up with enough force to launch her into her arms. 

“God that’s sexy.” She breathed wrapping arms and legs around Nicole’s body.

She carried her never letting her eyes stray. She wanted Waverly to feel safe and that this is what she wanted. She tried to convey everything she was feeling in that moment but she was sure a lifetime of looking into those eyes would never be enough. Once in the bedroom she loosened her hold letting the woman in her arms slide down her body. She reached back swinging the door closed to make sure Calamity Jane wouldn’t interrupt them and was met with suddenly anxious eyes.

“So uh…” Waverly swallowed audibly. “What now?”

Nicole tried to hide her amusement. “Well when two people are attracted to each other…”

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes, then speaking quietly. “I mean I know with guys but you very clearly aren’t a guy.”

Nicole inched closer, the distance between them growing smaller and she breathed against soft lips. “Don’t worry I’ll help you.” The space between them became suddenly non-existent as she captured those lips with her own. She inched them slowly to the bed their lips never parting until she was settling herself gently on top, her leg coming to rest between the shorter girls. 

Waverly broke the heated kiss pushing Nicole just far enough to look into her eyes. “I don’t want to disappoint you. I mean what if I…” she shook her head and finally let her walls down completely. “What if I do something wrong?”

Nicole caressed a cheek lovingly, staring into vulnerable eyes. “Waverly do you think I knew what I was doin’ my first time? Knowledge of lesbian sex isn’t built into your brain it’s learned just like everything else. And what turns one person on doesn’t mean it’ll turn on someone else.”

“Oh trust me I know.” She shivered. “Let me tell you the internet is a magical place full of information but there are some things you will never be able to unsee.”

“I’m not even going to ask what you found.” She chuckled at the tiny brunette. “But just out of curiosity what were you searching for?”

“Oh uh…” her eyes bounced away from Nicole’s. “Well, I was just you know, curious…about some things.” 

“What did you do Google lesbian porn?” She laughed outright when Waverly turned bright red. “Now I understand.” She shook her head. “Wave, do me a favor, if you have any questions there are better resources out there. You can ask me and if I don’t know there are books.”

Waverly closed her eyes with a sigh. “Did I just totally kill the mood?

“No.” She smiled when Waverly opened her eyes again. “I’m really happy that you’re talkin’ to me about this. I want you to be comfortable and feel like you can come to me with anything.” Waverly’s questioning face gave her pause. “Is there something you want to ask?”

“No, I just uh…” she cleared her throat as a small smile fell to her lips. “It’s just that we’re not exactly on even footing here.” She glanced down between them. “I’m a little more exposed than you are at the moment. In more ways than one.”

“Is that your way of tellin’ me I need to lose some clothes?” She pushed away moving to straddle Waverly and reaching for the clasp of her bra.

“Wait.” Waverly breathed. “I want to remember every second.” She ran her hands up Nicole’s thighs her eyes following their slow path. “God Nicole do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Her fingers flexed and she felt muscles tighten under her palms. She kneaded her fingers into those thighs and her ears were greeted by the most arousing thing she had ever heard. Nicole moaning her name.

Nicole’s hips bucked as fingers came tantalizingly close to where she desperately wanted them. But she forced herself to remain still allowing Waverly to go at her own deliciously agonizing pace. “Waverly.” Her voice was ragged, nearing the edge of her rapidly eroding self-control as hands moved up to cup her breasts. “Oh god yes.” She hissed throwing her head back, arching further into the touch. 

The sight of Nicole with her head thrown back in pleasure sent a shockwave through her. She pushed herself up, doing away with the scrap of material keeping her from seeing all of Nicole. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes were met with the sight of hardened peaks, begging her to touch them, to taste them, and she did. Closing her lips around pebbled flesh she sucked gently, swirling her tongue experimentally before kissing her way across soft skin to worship its twin.

Nicole’s head lolled forward to watch Waverly and the sight of it sent an electric shock up her spine and her hips started a slow grind. “I don’t think I can…” The words died on her lips as she felt Waverly fall away from her.

“Nicole I need…” her breathing was ragged as the redhead continued to grind into her.

“Tell me Waverly, what do you need?” She bit her lip, her eyes slamming shut as hands closed over her breasts possessively.

“I need…pants…in the way. Need to come off.”

Nicole’s chuckle was throaty, full of lust. “Let me help you with those.” She lowered herself, kissing her way down Waverly’s body. From one perfect breast across to the other, down flawless skin, swirling her tongue in a belly button. She smiled when hands found their way into her hair and fisted. Slowly she unbuttoned the jeans, lowering the zipper. “Up.” She commanded tugging at the material and pulling them free along with the thong and what little remained of her own clothes.

“Nicole?” She whispered staring down her own length, her desire now exposed completely.

“Shh. I want to look at you, love you. Let me love you Waverly.” She raised her head just enough to look into eyes that were boring into her. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Waverly nodded, watching Nicole slowly make her way back up, kissing, licking and sucking on every inch of her highly sensitized flesh. There was no part of her that went without attention and when Nicole reached her lips she was engulfed in a fiery kiss. She shifted, her leg coming up to meet the shock of molten heat and the kiss was broken with a loud gasp. 

“Oh god.” Her eyes popped open in surprise, her mind going blank when Waverly’s thigh connected with her center. “That feels so…so good.” She hummed as she started to grind slowly into Waverly.

The sound of sheer pleasure in Nicole’s voice sent a wave of liquid fire to her core. She could feel it gathering and when Nicole started to grind harder her senses shattered. Her hips rose seeking out more contact as her hands pulled their bodies closer. She could feel Nicole’s arousal as they slid against each other and she lost any shred of self-control she had been hanging onto. Her body took over, rolling them and she was suddenly on top, Nicole’s legs wrapped around her as she ground into Nicole’s center. 

“Nicole.” It was a whimper and the only word she was able to get out as need coursed through her.

“Don’t….don’t stop.” Her hips rose, matching Waverly’s rhythm. “Oh god don’t stop.” Her mouth sought out Waverly’s, finding it and pulling a wet muscle into her mouth, their tongues matching the rhythm of their bodies.

Waverly broke the connection as her breathing grew more ragged, the sound of moans coming from beneath her driving her to the brink. She brought her head down flattening her tongue against an erect nipple before pulling it into her mouth and sucking. 

“Oh jesus.” The words ripped from her throat, her eyes rolling back as she arched into a hot mouth. “Waverly, I’m…oh god I’m…”

That was all it took for Waverly to increase the rhythm, grinding harder, picking her head up to watch as the orgasm rolled through her lover. It was Nicole, her nails digging into her flesh, arching into her that drove her over. Her muscles tensed as she tumbled over the edge, the orgasm hitting her so hard she felt like she had been snapped in half. Incoherent words spilled from her mouth as shockwaves rolled through her lightning. She collapsed on top of the redhead, her body spent, heart thundering, and she could feel Nicole’s as it kept pace with her own.

“If I would’ve known…” she mumbled into Nicole’s neck. “I think I might’ve blacked out for a minute there.” She smiled when Nicole laughed.

“That was…”

“Holy…holy shit.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth.” She breathed, feeling puffs of warm air on her neck as Waverly tried to catch her own. 

“So, I uh…” Waverly burrowed further into Nicole to hide the blush she could feel burning her face. “I did okay?”

“Wave, if that was okay I think the next time might kill me.” She rolled to her side forcing Waverly to move with her, locking eyes with the tiny brunette. “Seriously, it has never been like that.”

“Yeah for me either.” She spoke quietly, a smirk finding its way to her lips. “So, not that I want to kill you but…”

“Wanna go again?” She smiled radiantly.

“Hell yes, but just one question.” She rolled back on top dropping her eyes to look into Nicole’s. “Do I get the three speed blender now?”

She gasped at the still new sensation of a naked Waverly against her. “If you keep this up you can have a blender, a George Foreman Grill, a mini-fridge and a juicer.” 

“Ah I knew there would be perks to being a lesbian.” She chuckled.

“Perks? What perks?” Nicole asked in a slight daze.

“Well there’s the free kitchen gadgets and there’s getting to be with you.” She leaned down bringing their lips together in a slow, unhurried kiss. “And I think now is a good time for you to teach more of those things I don’t know about you. I’m a very willing and eager student.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Lucky me.” She husked licking her lips in anticipation, pulling Waverly to her and whispering into her ear. “Lesson three baby….”


End file.
